


Weakness

by Cant_Blink



Series: Stockholm and Lima (In-Canon Ghidorah/Rodorah) [4]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending?, M/M, More Ghidorah Drama!, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Blink/pseuds/Cant_Blink
Summary: Takes place after the events of Courtship, where Ghidorah mated with Rodan despite Ni’s objections. Now night has fallen and Ni is at his lowest point. More Ghidorah conflict stirs between the brothers and Rodan risks life and limb reaching out to the vicious right head to help.





	1. Part 1

Showing weakness. He was showing weakness, and he hated himself even more for it.

All his life, he’s done everything in his power to hide any pain he felt, anything that could conceivably be used against him. Layer upon layer of rage and hatred was used to cover any that popped up, and for the longest time, it was all he needed for it to work. Nobody, not even his brothers, could pick up weakness from him.

Until now.

Laying on the ground as the night carried on around them, they were curled around the rim of a volcano their slave managed to drag himself to in order to heal. Unlike the last volcano they shared, this one was filled with magma and so the dragon had to rest outside while the slave slept in the lava beside them. But Ni couldn’t sleep. He said nothing to Ichi as the eldest stood guard over them, and he could feel San’s head leaning on his neck as he slept. He would never allow the little brat to snuggle up to him like this before, and while his touch was still annoying, Ni lacked any motivation to snap at him. 

It all just felt so heavy, the burden inside draining him. It was like everything he’s bottled up was pouring out onto him now that there existed that tiny crack in his defenses. It made him sick, to be honest, that he lacked the strength to carry it all now. Where did it all go?

The memories of what happened earlier that past morning was still fresh in his mind. He didn’t regret what he did to the bird; he did what he had to in order to put an end to his torment. And it worked, as the injuries he’s inflicted within their slave was deemed too severe to continue their ‘fun’.

He let out a snort. ‘Fun’, they called it. Forcing him to mate with that disgusting creature was ‘fun’ to them. Ichi thought it no big deal, disgracing themselves in such a fashion and although his alpha has already apologized for his mistake, Ni wasn’t having any of it. 

His ‘alpha’ was weak. Traitorous and weak, to be so easily swayed by their instincts and idiot younger brother.

He didn’t understand why this hurt as much as it did. It was not as though mating was considered some sacred act among their kind. But there had to be some line drawn and that line has been crossed _and_ stomped on. There was a sense of betrayal within him, that his alpha not only defiled their body but disrespected his wishes to such a degree that he couldn’t even let Ni sit it out without giving that stupid invitation. The self-loathing intensified knowing he was unable to resist the offer, his mind clouded with pure concentrated lust and desire for more. Sure, he could justify it by reminding himself that by giving in, he at least was able to put a stop to it all.

Stopping it wasn’t enough though, because it didn’t change the fact that it happened in the first place.

Ichi was watching him now; he can feel his gaze on him, eyes shining under the lava’s glow. Somehow, it made him feel even more disgusted. Made worse when his brother spoke up. “You should be sleeping,” he said. No reply was given, as Ni turned his head away pointedly. But Ichi continued, much to his chagrin. “If you are not going to sleep, then let us talk, Brother Ni.”

“I think we’ve talked enough.”

That was his response and his tone made it clear that it was going to be his only response. He had no idea why his brother was so obsessed with trying to talk to him; it wasn’t as if talking about it was going to fix anything. And if he did think that talking would earn his trust back, then he’s gravely mistaken. He heard his brother let out a breath, but thankfully Ichi doesn’t press him further. He knew it wasn’t going to help.

The eldest never understood why Ni was always so cut off from them. So many things in their past could’ve been resolved quick and peaceful if he would just open himself up just a little bit. He didn’t have to be San-levels of open, but just enough where they could discuss these issues privately. They were brothers, for pete’s sake!

…

No, Ni was so cut off from them that never once has the right head ever acknowledged them as siblings, never called them by ‘Brother’, as is the norm for their species. It was always just ‘San’ or ‘Alpha Ichi’. The eldest wasn’t really bothered by this before, as he rather liked the alternative title, but now it was like a thorn in his side. 

Ni always had his moods where his anger and irritability would trigger easier than usual, and conflict during those moods was inevitable. Ichi was used to that. But hearing how Ni spoke to him after that ill-fated mating, the eldest hasn’t heard such venom directed at him from his second-in-command since the dark times of their youth.

He saw the pain, for the first time since Ni’s birth. He still sees the pain as Ni laid there silently. He always had a tendency to assume that whenever the right head acted out with particular anger against him and San, it was just Ni being a spiteful little shit. But with what he saw earlier today, he now wonders just how many of those ‘acting out’ periods was fueled by pain rather than petty spite.

How he just wished Ni would let him in to help with that pain, instead of shutting him out like this. Especially since Ichi felt responsible for it all.

The silence remained between them, until it came time to change shifts. Glancing at the right head, Ichi decided to instead move towards San beside him, nudging him with his snout. San blinked as he stirred, barely getting out a yawn before Ni startled them both by speaking up.

“It’s _my_ turn to take up watch.”

Ichi looked over at him, surprised although his blank face didn’t show. He spoke calmly. “I am giving you the night off.”

“Don’t coddle me, Ichi.” Ni growled as if insulted, raising his head up from the ground. But his words only reaffirmed the eldest’s fears. After what happened, Ni won’t even refer to him as any actual title. This was made worse that, if not fixed, the last time he will hear Ni refer to him as ‘alpha’ is with such venomous hatred. He really has lost all respect for him over this, and now it seemed they really have reverted back to the old days before San was born.

A part of him wanted to reprimand Ni’s purposeful show of disrespect, but was that really a good idea? On one hand, he needed to assert his place as alpha, drill it into Ni’s skull that his position of authority hasn’t changed because of this incident. But would doing so make things worse?

He decided it was best to set the boundaries and nip it in the bud before it became habit for the right head. He spoke up in a soft, but no less firm voice. “Brother Ni, you know to refer to me properly. Either as ‘Alpha Ichi’ or ‘Brother Ichi’. Understand?” Ni may be able to degrade San and get away with it, but Ichi will not be taking it. Unfortunately, Ni turned to glare at him.

“I’ll call you by ‘Alpha’ the moment you _earn_ that right back. As for ‘Brother’,” He huffed through his nose. “Don’t ever get your hopes up for that. I would sooner perish than call either of you ‘Brother’.”

Silence between them, with Ichi looking as if he’s been physically struck. 

San wasn’t looking any better as he glanced back and forth between the two. He hated it when his brothers fought, and he usually kept out of it. It wasn’t his place to get between them, and the risk of getting caught in the crossfire if things escalated discouraged him further. But the pain brought by Ni’s words was unexpected and brutal. The youngest was used to Ni never calling him by ‘Brother’. Degrading, yes, as it made it seem like his older sibling had no love and respect for him. But San always just took it as Ni being his usual hard self. He always thought that deep down, through all the biting words and harsh punishments, Ni did love and respect him, he just didn’t want to show it for some incomprehensible reason. Every instance of abuse the higher-ranked head inflicted on him, no matter how unnecessary or severe, was brushed off as Ni expecting better of him and it was taken as a sign for San to step up. And although the standards set out for him seemed impossibly high, the youngest head thought that he would someday prove himself worthy. When that moment comes, Ni would finally acknowledge it to him, say how proud he was of him, and it would be the single greatest day ever!

But it never did happen and now that he hears those words spoken out loud…

“Brother Ni, please…” San started, slinking closer and making sure to hold his head lower than his older brother’s. His distress was clear in his voice, especially when Ni doesn't even look at him. “Don’t say stuff like that. You don’t really mean it. I… We already said we’re sorry.” Of course, San didn’t understand exactly why he and his oldest brother were apologizing to Ni. He just knew Ni was really upset with them about mating, which didn’t really make sense to him. They were following instinct, which was always the right thing to do in his experience, especially when that instinct felt so _good_ to indulge in. And Ni seemed to have been enjoying himself up until he cut it all off.

If anything, _they_ should apologize to _San_ since he didn’t even get a turn!

But the youngest apologized nonetheless for whatever it was they did wrong and he thought everything got better since Ni was letting him cuddle. His mind was failing to comprehend that the cuddling in itself was a sign that things were still very wrong.

Emboldened by the fact that he was previously able to touch him, he gently pressed his nose under Ni’s chin, trying to appease him. Almost immediately, Ni bit down on him without even giving the usual warning growl first and San yelped as he pulled away, his brother’s teeth tearing the scales on his muzzle as he did. It healed almost immediately thanks to the volcano’s radiation, but it still hurt regardless. Luckily for him, Ni’s attention re-focused on glaring Ichi down and he didn’t push the attack further.

Whimpering, San switched to trying to appease the eldest. Ichi has snapped out of his stunned state and was growling now. At this rate, they were going to fight, he just knows it, and if he can just smother the flames…

“Brother Ichi, he didn’t mean that! Don’t do this,” he started. “It always ends badly when you guys argue. It’s time to sleep anyway, so we can just get some rest and everything will be better in the morning. Please.” He repeated his previous gesture, touching his nose to Ichi’s chin. He didn’t know if it was working as the eldest doesn’t even acknowledge him as he keeps on growling.

When he finally did speak, it was obvious he was forcing his tone to stay calm. “So that is how this is going to be, then?” He shook his head, glare not leaving his features. “No. Whether you like it or not, we have been and always will be brothers. Nothing changes that, not even this. And given the fact that you are stuck with the both of us, it is in your best interest to change your tone.” 

There was a responding hiss from Ni, but Ichi ignored it as their tails swayed behind them in agitation. “I do not know what you expect us to do to earn your forgiveness, but at this rate, your forgiveness is rapidly becoming the last thing I desire.”

“Brother Ichi!” San piped desperately, still trying to de-escalate the situation by pressing his muzzle against his brother more firmly. Ichi finally glanced at him, but only a glance. It was all San needed. “Just stop. You don’t mean that either. Everyone’s just tired and angry and everything will be better in the morning.” 

He keeps repeating that childish sentiment, but only because he believed it. “So let’s just go to sleep. Please…”

He earned another glance, this one lasting longer than the last. San was looking up at his eldest brother with sad eyes and soft whimpers, horns flattened back against his neck. It was a face he always used when begging, with varying results. But thankfully, it seemed to work this time as the lead head stared at him for a moment before he let out a breath.

“Very well, then,” Ichi conceded, for San’s sake more than anything. “We will talk in the morning and trust me, Brother Ni,” His eyes locked firmly on his second-in-command’s. “We _will_ talk.”

This earned a defiant snarl, but Ichi ignored him as he turns to San, who seemed relieved to have finally been heard. He was worried it was going downhill too fast for him to stop and now he can rest easier knowing that painful conflict wasn’t going to happen tonight. 

“Go back to sleep, Brother San.” Ichi told him, his voice softening just a little bit.

The youngest nodded gratefully, nuzzling against Ichi’s neck with a purr. As usual, though, Ichi doesn’t actually return his affectionate gesture but he doesn't reject it either. Instead, he lowered their left tail to curl around them and nudged San towards it. It was his usual sleeping spot and the left head nuzzled a few seconds longer before he goes to lay himself down. Ichi sent another firm glare towards Ni, who still refuses to back down.

“Goodnight, Brother Ni.” was all he said as he goes to settle down onto their folded wing. Ni continued to glare hatefully at his older brother for a while, wanting to bite down on him and snap his neck, before catching slight movement from the lava pit by them.

The bird was watching him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodan makes that attempt to reach out to Ni, and the result is what one expects to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback! Sorry this one was a little bit of a wait, got bogged down a bit with life. I hope it was worth the wait though!

Rodan couldn’t remember the last time he felt this much pain.

His sleep was light and fretful, and even the lava he was submerged up to his neck in did little to help him. Every inch of his body was riddled with aches and pains, and although his external injuries have scabbed over with the magma he bled, his internal injuries weren’t so lucky. A trail of glowing orange blood led up the slope of the volcano leading up to him, and he was certain he was still bleeding in his bath of lava. It hurt to fly and it hurt even more to walk.

The memories of what caused all this damage would re-occur in what little dreams he managed to have. Despite this pain, he felt some spark of happiness inside him. He was official mates with Ghidorah now, and although the experience has been… something, he probably wouldn’t hesitate to do it again if it’ll please his partner. He just wondered if he can get used to the violence their courtship apparently entailed, especially that ending that ripped him to shreds and caused the majority his torment.

But this spark of happiness was overwhelmingly smothered by the conflict that had erupted between the brothers. Particularly Ichi and Ni. Rodan had never seen that level of animosity between them in the time he spent with them, and Ni’s odd behavior after it was all over disturbed him greatly. It frustrated him how powerless he felt, not knowing the full situation because the hydra insisted on speaking that alien language.

And it appears the conflict was still going, as his troubled sleep was interrupted by voices.

They were arguing again, Ichi and Ni glaring at each other with San trying desperately to play the peacemaker between them. At least that’s how he interpreted things.

He watched silently, wondering if he’ll be in any position to intervene should things get out of hand. He would normally have no second thoughts in throwing himself into a fight, but in his current condition…

Luckily, it didn’t escalate and now Ichi and San were asleep with Ni keeping watch. Or rather, he should be keeping watch. All his focus was directly on his sibling, and Rodan felt a chill up his spine despite stewing in molten rocks.

There was a darkness in the right head’s eyes, that look wanting for murder. Rodan has seen that look plenty of times during his captivity, always directed at him, but now it was different. Ni was giving that look to Ichi, his own brother. The pterosaur wasn’t sure if it was even possible for one head to murder another, but it wasn’t something he wanted to take his chances with. He made a move to get out of the lava pool, but stopped short at the jolt of pain it brought.

The movement was brief, but it was enough to catch Ni’s attention and his malicious gaze snapped to him. Rodan looked back at him as silence fell between them, not moving an inch and barely even breathing. Rodan had to tread carefully; although they were his mate now, he knew Ni still had a hair-trigger temper. Last thing he wanted was that murderous intention to be shifted towards him. When he finally got his voice to work, he spoke as calm as he can, as soft as he can so as not to disturb the others.

“I know that look,” he started. “Don’t do it.”

Ni snarled at him, barking out the command in his usual malevolent voice. “Sleep.”

Rodan glanced at the other two heads, checking to make sure they weren’t going to wake up anytime soon before looking back at the right head. Ni continued snarling, obviously not pleased by his lack of immediate compliance. But he had no intention of going back to sleep, not until he was certain Ni wasn’t going to do anything stupid. And not until he figured out what was going on here.

“Sleep." 

"I know you can say more words than that,” he said, although he wasn’t actually certain. It occurred to him just how little the right head has actually spoken to him. It was always just snarls and hisses, and what sentences he did speak was always in that alien language towards his brothers. Did Ni legit not bothered to learn anything else? If that’s the case, why did he only learn the word ‘sleep’. Surely, there’s better words for him to pick up on.

He wasn’t going to get an answer, it seemed, as the right head hissed at him. Rodan continued.

“Let’s not pretend that going back to sleep is even an option,” he started. “With what you did earlier, I don’t think I’ll be having a good night sleep for a while.”

The mere mention of their mating seemed to trigger a change that caused the dragon’s display to falter for a second. Just a second, but it was enough for the keen-eyed pterosaur. Rodan stared at him for a moment before asking softly, and uncertainly: “You… never wanted to mate with me, did you…?”

There are moments when Rodan regrets pushing his luck too far. This… was not one of those times, even when he felt sudden pain as teeth sink into his face and drags him from the lava. Rodan instinctively pulls back to try to submerge into the pool, but Ni wasn’t having it. Another vicious tug brought the bird out. 

Glowing hot molten rock dripped from his armor, flung into the air as his wings open. Everything hurt, but that pain was dulled as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He can feel Ni’s neck trying to coil around him, like that sea serpent he caught. Keep his wings up and open, instinct tells him, the same instincts that helped him win against the Manda. Protect his body and neck from the coils. 

It seemed to work, as Rodan realizes that although Ni had control of the body, he couldn’t move it too much lest he wakes the others. A handicap he can take advantage of? At the very least, it’ll put him on an even playing ground with his injuries.

The coils were much heavier than a Manda though, Ni was much stronger, and the damage to his shoulders and wings were taking a toll. He can’t keep his wings up as barrier for long! He had to act fast! He took the risk to leap up, kick out with his talons. He sinks his claws into scales, grabbing on tight. Back onto the ground they fall onto his back. He winced less from the pain and more from the noise. He glanced towards the others, just in case.

He was quite surprised when Ni did the same.

No sign of waking and the two waited another moment in frozen silence just to be sure, before they immediately returned their attention to beating the shit out of each other. Rodan used his new grip to try to pull Ni off, but that wasn’t working. Always so stubborn in his grip, this one. Switching tactics, Rodan’s claws moved almost as if he were walking up the neck towards the head, each ‘step’ sinking into the scales to keep from being dislodged. Each new puncture wound was healing very quickly, but that didn’t matter. If he can just…

Ni gave a savage shake, trying to throw the talons off. But Rodan can be stubborn in his grip too, and he curled enough for his talons to grip as close to the head as he can. He endured another shake before he gathered all his strength, and kicked.

Fangs ripped through his face, and Rodan had to keep in a cry of pain, keeping his beak shut to muffle what noise did escape. Stay quiet! He shook his head, blinking to keep the blood out of his eyes. But his Manda-hunting instincts were still strong, and he lunged his beak forward to snap onto Ni’s face. A growl, softer than usual but there nonetheless, signaled his success and instinct continued to drive him as his wing claws gripped onto the dragon’s horns as tight as he can. Secured, his bite shifted to the back of the head, just behind the horns.

He felt Ni’s jaws fasten onto one of his wings, tearing into the membrane and Rodan wasn’t certain if that snapping sound was a broken bone. His heart was pounding in his ears as he increased the pressure of his bite. The scales and skin were tougher than a Manda’s, and took more power for his toothed beak to slice into the flesh.

Ni must’ve known this was a very bad position to be in. He had stopped trying to coil around his opponent and instead began dragging the pterosaur closer to the body. Rodan doesn’t let go, driven by instinct, and he felt a foot kick against him. It was a powerful blow that knocks him off his feet, but he still refuses to let go. His talons regaining purchase on the ground, he shifted as far from the body as he can to avoid another kick, Ni tugging back.

A folded wing smashed into him but Rodan wasn’t releasing his grip. His body was acting automatically, without any thought, to kill this ‘Manda’ by biting down harder, his beak making a chewing motion. Trying to find the spinal cord to sever from the head. He heard a muffled grunt of pain from his victim, even now trying to keep quiet, and just as his sharp beak found the vertebrae…

Ni had apparently decided this was enough, and in the very same instant Rodan bit as hard as he can with a savage shake, a Gravity Beam erupted from Ni’s jaws into him.

The flash of light was blinding and the force pushed the bird off of his prey. He fell back onto the hard unforgiving ground, his wing splashing into the lava pool. He was stunned for a moment, his body twitching as his heart and lungs buzzed with the electricity. It was difficult to breathe and what breaths he did manage came out as wheezes. His eyes struggled to remain clear, even as they moved towards the dragon. From what he can make out, Ichi seemed to have shifted his position, but both he and San appeared to still be asleep. HOW?!

Doesn’t matter, because as he blinked and his vision began clearing up, he saw Ni was lying on the ground. Completely limp with only the occasional twitch rippling through his face and neck. What…?

Rodan’s senses returned to him as he recovered from the blow. He was treating Ni as if he were a sea serpent, right down to the finishing blow. That meant… What… What has he done?! Instinctive panic took him and his heart felt as though it had stopped beating altogether. He killed his mate?! How could he?! That wasn’t supposed to happen! He was supposed to have been talking things out with the dragon, and yeah, maybe fighting was inevitable but it really should’ve ended with his death, not his mate’s! 

He tried to take control of himself; Ghidorah wasn’t dead. Only Ni was…

The panicked feeling only got worse. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to the other two?! But thankfully, his terror and despair didn’t last much longer as he heard a soft snapping sound, like bones shifting in place. Ni jolted a bit, taking in a breath.

Oh.

Right.

Were these things just immortal or something?!

He laid there, feeling a wave of relief wash over him as he watched Ni pull himself off the ground and give himself a shake. His eyes darted to his brothers, and satisfied that they didn’t seem to have roused, his eyes turned to the pterosaur. Flashing dangerously in the lava’s glow. Rodan’s relief died quickly; he doubted he can continue with another fight, and the pain was returning to him now that the excitement of battle was over. Yeah, he learned very quickly in a failed effort to push himself up that his wing is definitely broken…

“Well,” he forced out as he laid there, voice thick as he struggled to form words. “I guess that answers that.”

Ni began to a growl. “Shut up." 

Despite himself, Rodan smiled. He felt he was really pushing it, especially with him still sprawled vulnerable on his back. He knew he could easily be killed on the spot, and he probably would be for ‘beating’ him (or was it considered a draw?). Well, if he had to die tonight, then he was going to die being the little shit that he is. 

"Ah, so you do know how to speak actual words. You’re just being a stubborn ass attacking people who’re just trying to help.”

“I don’t need help.” the serpent hissed in an accent somehow stronger than San’s.

“Clearly you do.” Rodan hissed back, his acceptance of inevitable death making him bold. “I’m not fuckin’ blind. You’ve been acting weird all day, so don’t try to feed me that shit.”

At once, Ni lunged at him again, teeth clamping onto his injured shoulder, reopening closed wounds. Rodan barely managed to keep his beak shut, muffling the cry of pain in his throat. He doesn't even put up a struggle as Ni gave a vicious shake before dropping him. Muzzle bloodied, the dragon gave the bird a hiss and soft tail rattle that warned him to watch his tongue.

“Again… just trying to help…” Rodan grumbled weakly, watching thick drops of magma and blood trail down his shoulder onto the ground.

“Mind your damn business.” was the response he got as Ni pulled away. 

This was making the bird a bit frustrated, and not just because Ni was refusing to cooperate. He couldn’t seem to get more than one sentence out of him at a time. He took a moment to breathe, resting while also trying to keep his patience intact, lest this turns into a useless screaming contest.

“Look,” he started again, ignoring the responding snarl. “I get it. You don’t like talking. I was kinda the same way before, but y'know…” Ni was still glaring at him, looking like he was going to lunge again. Whether he was even listening at this point, Rodan couldn’t tell. But he wasn’t going to back down. “I don’t know how things are for your kind. I’ve just been kinda winging it this whole time. But here, on this planet, mates talk to each other and solve issues _together_.”

He got a contemptuous snort. “We’re not mates.”

The pain in Rodan’s chest was unexpected, but something he disregards. “Point is, I’m not going to stand by anymore. You look like you were about to kill your own brother in his sleep, and for what?” He refused to break eye contact. “It’s not worth tearing yourselves apart over. The blame you have against them, you take it out on me, alright? The whole thing was my fault anyway.”

The snarling from the head continued, and Rodan still maintaining eye-contact, trying to look like he wasn’t about to lose consciousness right now. He had to be strong, as he felt Ni wasn’t going to listen to the words of a potentially-dying weakling. He took another breath. “Look at it this way, talking to me isn’t going to hurt you, and doesn’t have to mean anything. So why not?”

“Talking is a waste of time. Period,” he heard from the dragon and it surprised him. More than one sentence?! Progress! “Why you and Ichi care so much about talking, I will never understand. I just want it to stop.”

“We care about talking because we care about _you_.” Rodan stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Is that really so hard to understand?”

“Weakness.” It was only one word, but Rodan can just _feel_ the venom oozing off of it. It honestly pissed him off, because hearing Ni say that was like hearing himself say that. Long ago, reminding him of past mistakes.

“How is that weakness?” Rodan pushed verbally as he pushed himself up a bit with his unbroken wing. “Communication isn’t weakness. Caring about you isn’t weakness. Holding it all in is what’s going to cause weakness.” He watched the dragon for a long moment, before taking the risk. “I imagine you’ve been holding a lot of things back and now that something managed to break through, how does it feel having it _all_ crash down onto you at once?”

The snarls faltered again, for only a second, and was then immediately followed by an even louder snarl. Another bite onto Rodan’s injured shoulder, and the bird took the punishment in silent dignity. Despite the pain, he understood now. He again recognized this from his younger self. Ni was lashing out because he didn’t like how he was chipping at his defenses. A sign of progress, he was certain. Even if he had to do all the talking, at least he’ll know that he tried and made it this far. Whether Ni took his words to heart or not, didn’t matter to him at this point. He was a dead bird anyway. Even if Ni spared him, what use would he be with a broken wing?

“I know how it is,” he continued as Ni pulled away, voice getting softer although his eyes still held determination. “It’s so heavy that you just want to break down but you won’t because you don’t want others to think less of you. A pride thing, maybe? Or an obligation to keep the burdens to yourself and not get others involved because you think you can handle it on your own. Maybe both. Been there, done that. And I’m telling you, it all comes back to bite you in the ass later. If it doesn’t break you, it’ll leave you to regret not saying what you wanted when you lose everything. It’ll leave you all alone when you push away those that just want to reach out and help.”

He got a huff in response and Ni must’ve decided that nothing short of killing him was going to silence his words and thus, chose to ignore him as he turned away and scanned the horizon for threats. But Rodan wasn’t backing down. Not yet. His voice was soft, incredibly soft.

“Ignore me if you want, you’ll learn the hard way like I did.” He took a moment to rest, laying his head on the ground as he stared at the stars above. Memories flashed before his mind’s eye, seeing the faces of his friends and past mate. He let out a breath. “At the very least tell me, if you didn’t want to mate with me, then why did you…?”

He didn’t get an answer for a long time, Ni not even glancing in acknowledgement of him. Just as the pterosaur was about to give up on the idea, maybe move to a different topic-

“Because I was weak,” Ni responded in a growling voice, but Rodan could tell the anger wasn’t directed at him. The self-loathing was strong in this one and he felt the pang of pity. “But I used that weakness to my advantage.”

“To hurt me…” Rodan muttered, it all coming together. This pain he was in, a tactic to get it all to stop. It made his guilt over the matter even worse. He should’ve seen it sooner, and- no… He did see it sooner. He remembered how Ni was turned away while the other two made moves on him, something he ascribed to his previous argument with Ichi. He kicked himself for failing to notice how right head didn’t take any part in the beginning. He should’ve put a stop to it himself without it having to escalate to Ni resorting to such painful measures. But how exactly does one stop a deadly space dragon from getting what they wanted? What they wanted was him and those barbs were no joke.

He shook his head, shifting his gaze back to the sky above him. “It really was all my fault. I’m sure you’ve heard it enough today and you don’t care about the apologies of a ‘slave’, but I’m sorry for not stopping it sooner.”

“As if you could.” 

Ah, so even he knew there wasn’t anything Rodan could’ve done about it. But still, to assume he was so weak was almost an insult, no matter how true. “I could’ve tried at least. Even if the end result would’ve been the same.” He glanced back at his own body. His ripped insides was dripping blood. Not as heavily as before, but still concerning.

Ni has given no response, and Rodan knew he wasn’t at all remorseful for what he did. Why would he be?

Rodan righted himself carefully, keeping in a cry of pain as his broken wing hung at an unnatural angle, his torn membrane limp. If he was going to be allowed to live past tonight, he was going to be stuck here for a while. Although his fate was uncertain, he’s already accepted whatever happens. He backed himself back into the lava.

“Well, thanks for at least answering that much. I get if you don’t want to talk about what happened anymore,” Rodan continued. “Just know that I’m always open if you change you mind.” He heard a snort. “I’m serious. I know you think it makes you weak to talk, but think of it like this: Why fear showing weakness to someone like me? It’s not as if I can do anything against you.” He glanced at the other two heads, still unmoving. “What happened a moment ago doesn’t count. That was a very situational thing and I don’t think something like that will happen again.”

“It won’t.” Ni grumbles. 

“See?” He risked a chuckle, going quiet when Ni casts a glare over at him. “So really, what is there to lose? Practically a dead bird talking right now and even if I live, I know better than to share any of what I hear to anyone else. And if I do, then yeah, feel free to kill me. Would’ve had it coming.”

Ni continued to hold his glare at him for a long moment, before hissing and turning back away. “Sleep.”

Aaaaaand, back to square one…

He let out a breath, but he said nothing as he rested his beak on the edge of the pool. Of course, he doesn’t sleep, now in even more pain than before. Was that even worth it? What did he even accomplish with this? He got more out of the right head than he’s ever had before, yes, but Ni was still shutting him out in the end. He didn’t trust him, and going by how he was acting towards his own siblings, he didn’t trust _anybody_.

It hardened his resolve. If he lived, then he was going to put extra effort into earning that trust. They were his mate, and trust was incredibly important to any relationship. He didn’t know how, or where to start, but he’ll figure it out. Until then, he just had to wait patiently and see what fate had in store for him come morning.

After a few hours, Ni moved to wake San. The youngest was muttering and whining softly in his sleep and it took Ni having to bite him to wake him up. San jolted a bit, blinking sleepily at his brother. Rodan watched as the right head spoke something to San, to which the youngest shrunk back and responded meekly. What he said caused Ni to pause and glance at the left head, but he brushed it off and moved to rest his head on the ground.

Never once did he look at the pterosaur beside them.

Rodan let out a sigh, his eyes moving to look at the other two. It was then he noticed that Ichi’s eyes were shining in the lava’s glow. Open. He’s awake. How long has he been awake?! Likely when Ni gave that Gravity Beam, to be honest, as that wasn’t exactly quiet. But that must’ve meant that he was listening in on their entire conversation. Rodan didn’t know how to feel about that, especially when the lead head gave him a smirk before shifting himself into a new position and falling back to sleep.

Rodan said nothing, hoping that the middle head wouldn’t mention anything to even hint at this conversation tomorrow. Who knows how Ni will react! Probably think Rodan spilled the beans and his plan to earn his trust would be destroyed before it even started. Surely, though, Ichi would know not to do such a thing. They’re on the same team here, trying to help Ni. They had to work together on this, and that means pretending none of this ever happened. At least, he hoped that would be the case.

His eyes move over to San. He looked incredibly bothered and unsure of what to do with himself. The bird blinked and spoke softly, anticipating more resistance to the question he had.

“Are you okay?”

The youngest glanced at him and whimpered. “No. I didn’t even get a turn, I had a really weird dream, my brother hates me, and everyone’s fighting, and I don’t know what to do!”

Well, that was easy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress, maybe? At least Ni spoke to him, which is more than he usually does. And Rodan isn't dead... yet (?), and has a new life goal to work towards!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for making it to the end of the fic! Hope you guys enjoyed! San's "weird" dream does tie into the next fic, as it's been requested on my tumblr. For those that don't know..... Head-shipping smut. So, yeah, look forward to that, I guess. XD


End file.
